El pequeño robot que llegó lejos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Había una vez, un pequeño robot de limpieza que le alegraba limpiar la habitación de su amo. Una vez que le otorgaron libertad e inteligencia, no pudo evitar sentir odio a los humanos. Llego tan lejos, sin embargo, su programa empezaba desvanecerse y necesitaba un reinicio. Pudo proteger y limpiar, eso le bastaba. Esta era la historia del pequeño robot de limpieza que llegó lejos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Vamos a llorar. Al fin, pude terminar de escribir el capitulo sobre el final de nuestro pequeño y querido Roboppy. Fue demasiado triste la manera en que se fue, que realmente nos destrozó a varios. Una de las muertes más tristes de Vrains a parte de Earth. Nuestro pequeño y valiente robot de limpieza que siguió a Ai hasta sus últimas. Es bastante doloroso pero al fin, aquí está algo que me hizo sacar mis lágrimas. Espero que les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Los miles de desechos que los humanos sueltan en cualquier parte del mundo sin llegar a preocuparse de los problemas que puedan causar a raíz de eso, provocando que pobres e inocentes animales, sufran por ello. Que mueran de hambre y pierdan su refugio de la tala excesiva, de aquellos lugares que se supone, eran santuarios, sólo era mal utilizado por culpa de los gobiernos. El calentamiento en los polos, la urbanización a lugares más lejanos y las guerras que sólo traían dolor y destrucción, sólo para tener una exclusividad con la naturaleza, sólo luchaban por aquellos territorios que al final, terminarían por destruir y así sucesivamente. Ríos, mares y lagos contaminados, la famosa isla de basura que cada dia se hacía más grande. Animales a punto de llegar a la extinción y miles de personas muriendo por la contaminación que se presentaba en aquellas grandes ciudades, la falta de alimentos y medicina que pudieran curar sus males, sin un lugar el cual, se pueda estar tranquilo. Humanos muriendo por culpa de los de su misma especie. Era realmente horrible ver aquellas noticias que las pantallas flotantes le mostraban.

No podia entender lo que sus ojos veían pero aquello pareciera una película de terror. Algo horrible que prefería cerrar aquellos vídeos y buscar cosas que lo pudieran tranquilizar, no quería terminar más traumatizado de lo que ya esta. Desde el momento que Ai le dio una consciencia como el libre albedrío que prácticamente fue instalado a la fuerza dentro de si, pensó que todo iba a ser grato, que iba a ser divertido, viviendo diferentes aventuras. Pero aquello que encontró, fue de pura casualidad, fue porque sentía curiosidad sobre como era el mundo que desconocía, aquellos países, estados y regiones que compartían un mismo mundo. Realmente, hubiera deseado que su estúpida curiosidad no le hubiera ganado y ahora no estaría sufriendo por ver aquello. Cerraba sus ojos y cubría sus oídos pero era imposible olvidar aquellos vídeos. Ver cuán malvados son los humanos con el único planeta donde viven, llevar hasta las últimas para que se dieran cuenta de todos los errores pero iba a ser demasiado tarde cuando pasará eso.

El pasado era imposible de cambiar y el tiempo se agotaba. Era imposible remediar aquellos daños.

Era doloroso ver como sus compañeros robots eran desechados en la basura, como eran destruidos sin siquiera saber si le podían hacer aquello o no. El dolor que sus compañeros sentían al terminar con su vida, algo que con sólo pensar, le causaba aquellos escalofríos que Ai tanto le había explicado cuando los sentía. Era casi glorioso que el nunca se vio en esas situaciones en el momento que conoció a Yusaku. Aún podía recordar con claridad como es que había llegado a la vida del duelista Playmaker. Sentir aquellas manos para armarlo, como pasaba las páginas de una pequeña guía de como armar su propio asistente de limpieza. Escucharlo como se quejaba de que algunas piezas no podían estar en un lugar o porque le sobraba un tornillo y al final, cuando fue encendido su programa, sentir como al momento que abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio, fue la mirada amable de ese joven, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y la risita de que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, pudo armar su robot de limpieza. Su rostro cansado, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la suciedad de su rostro. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar tomar un pañuelo y limpiarle con suavidad el rostro. Ver aquella sonrisa y como le abrazaba mientras le de mostraba aquel pequeño lugar donde estaban y lo que tenía que hacer aunque no era necesario. Al ser una, IA de limpieza, sabia sus funciones.

Tal vez, en ese momento, Roboppy no podia comprender el porque se encontraba tan feliz pero también sabía, era demasiado feliz estar en ese pequeño lugar.

Limpiar y ordenar. Jugar con algunas cosas que encontraba y descubrir el pequeño mundo que le rodeaba. Observar desde la pequeña ventana aquel cielo tan azul o la oscuridad de la misma. Momento en que podía ir a dormir y cargar sus baterías. Cada que llegaba averiarse, él era la persona que reemplazaba las piezas que ya no servían, sus piezas eran de segunda mano pues sabía, era demasiado caro conseguirlas. Había otras veces en las que el mismo las arreglaba y volvía a ponerselas, siempre se alegro por eso. Algunas de esas piezas que tenía su anterior cuerpo, ya no eran las originales pero le llegaba alegrar, que no fue reemplazado como todos sus hermanos que tenían como destino el basurero tecnológico para poder desmantelarlos y ser utilizados o tirados en alguna parte. Tenía millones de oportunidades gracias a él y se lo podía agradecer por ello.

**-Si todos fueran como Yusaku-sama, nadie tendría que sufrir **-Susurró.**\- Habría muchos de nosotros que con gusto ayudariamos a los tontos humanos**

Ahora que tenía libertad, había veces en las que no podia dejar de pensar en esos días, que ahora podia decir, eran realmente maravillosos. Su anterior amo no fue tan malo como todos lo querían ver, no era tan malo como todos creían. En realidad, era un joven incomprendido que tuvo que sufrir demasiado y lo sabía porque muchas veces lo había escuchado hablar sobre aquellos problemas que arrastraba consigo, siempre se alegraba de que tuviera alguien quien lo escuchara. Que lloraba en silencio y que se dormía cuando se sentía cansado. Muchas veces lo llego a ver, varias veces se quedaba a su lado para protegerlo de aquellas pesadillas y otras, prefería apoyarlo de otra manera. Era imposible si quería odiar a Playmaker, no podia hacerlo por tantas veces que le ayudo que siempre llegaba a casa con una pequeña sonrisa y una caricia a su cabeza.

Pero antes de querer pensar en ello, tenía una guerra en la cual, estaba obligado a participar. Al igual que Yusaku, Ai también guardaba dolor en su interior, el dolor que le había causado luchar contra sus compañeros y ser el responsable de que ahora estuviera sólo. El dolor que Ai tenía, era parecido al que Yusaku también sufrió. No podia dejarlo a su suerte por ser un pequeño Ignis que fue amable con él desde el momento en que llegó a casa y tenía un poco de compañía. Aquel que le entregó una libertad que ahora podia aprovechar. Tenía que ayudarle a Ai aunque eso significará enfrentarse a la persona que tanto le ayudo.

**-Espero que me pueda perdonar Yusaku-sama **-Habló al ver la figura de su anterior amo.**\- Pero esta vez, tengo que limpiar muchas cosas para que Ai no se sienta triste, espero que algun día, pueda comprender el porque lo hice**

Pensamientos que solo hasta el duelo que Roboppy y Soulburner, se lograron comprender.

Playmaker, sabia, no iba a ser capaz de luchar contra Roboppy, ese pequeño robot de limpieza que armó con mucho cuidado como un pequeño experimento, había sido su único y primer amigo. Aquel que siempre lo escucho y sabía, lo cuidaba en las noches. Aquel que deseaba que fuera como un hermano menor gracias a lo atento que era. Las piezas que reemplazaba, el modelo viejo que se transformó gracias a que ya no tenía actualizaciones pero aún así, siempre se negó a cambiarlo, era imposible cambiarlo y que otro robot de limpieza le entendiera como ese pequeño. El único que lo recibía en la casa con un "Bienvenido" quien siempre limpiaba su pequeño cuarto e incluso, una vez intentó preparar comida. Eran aquellos recuerdos que siempre guardaría en su mente, eran aquellos recuerdos que siempre llegaban a él cuando veía aquel cascarón vacío que dejo atrás, aquellas piezas y tornillos que no contienen una IA, que no contiene nada.

Sin embargo, al ser enemigos, estaba destinado a luchar contra él. Nunca quiso eso, nunca lo deseo y realmente, le alivió que fuera Soulburner quien estuviera enfrentándose a él.

Saber de aquellos sueños que tuvo su pequeño robot de limpieza, de aquellas ideas que aborrecia Roboppy. No podia odiarlo, él, en algun momento, pensó de la misma manera pero teniendo a ese pequeño robot a su lado, era suficiente para sentirse mejor, que realmente estaba haciendo las cosas para bien y que no debía arrepentirse de sus actos. Fue gracias a él, que podia continuar pero de igual manera, fue gracias a él que ahora tenia una sola razon de estar ahi, tenia que dejarlo ir. Se sentía mal porque ahora, el no podía cumplirlas al momento que lo vio debatirse entre su programa y aquello que probablemente, Ai le instaló. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar, Roboppy fue creado como una IA de limpieza, fue programado de esa manera pero al romper el código fuente, sabía que el programa principal no iba aguantar, así que era necesario, un reinicio de sistema para poder reemplazar aquel programa erróneo y volver a ser como antes. Ver como Roboppy se rompía y dejaba de ser aquel maniquí SOLtis para dejar ver ese pequeño robot que construyó.

Si quería evitar que Roboppy hiciera más daño a los humanos como evitar que le hicieran más daño, entonces sólo tenía una opción. Una pequeña idea que se había negado a escuchar cuando su pequeño robot empezó a quedarse atrás y todos le recomendaban comprar un robot de limpieza actualizado. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

**_-Tengo que limpiar la habitación del amo _**-El corazón de Playmaker se estrujo al ver a su pequeño robot pelear para poder levantarse y hacer aquellas actividades que tanto le gustaba.**_\- El único lugar que hace al amo feliz y a mi también, guardo tantos buenos recuerdos de ese lugar_**

Fue suficiente saber aquello para que Playmaker le autorizará a Soulburner acabar con él. El duelista de fuego se debatía ante el dolor que su amigo mostraba en su rostro pero al saber que ya no lo quería ver sufrir de esa manera, era mejor acabar las cosas rápido. Playmaker no iba a darse la vuelta o iba a cerrar los ojos, quería verlo por última vez, quería saber que Roboppy iba a estar en un mejor lugar.

**-Eres un tonto Roboppy** -Susurró Soulburner.

**_-Tonto esta prohibido decir_** -Volteó su pequeña cabecita, una luz brillante y hermosa se acercaba a él.**_\- Gracias por permitirme ver esto_**

Fue ese último ataque con el que acabo la vida de Roboppy. Su programa se había vuelto irreparable, algo que ni Yusaku, iba a ser capaz de reparar. El mundo de electrodomésticos desaparecía y el pequeño cuerpo de Roboppy se mantenía ahí hasta que empezó a desvanecerse en pequeñas luces. Playmaker no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en los que solo eran ellos dos, el momento que el pequeño robot llegó a él y continuaron su vida con normalidad. Fue su único compañero que lo escucho y entendió en aquel pequeño cuarto Fue su única familia que lo recibió cuando llegaba a casa o lo despedía cuando salia de la misma. El dolor que sentía, era demasiado grande que le dolía el ya no volver a verlo, Roboppy nunca más volvería a despertar.

**-Al final comprendí porque lo hiciste Roboppy **-Susurró Playmaker al cielo.**\- Eres un idiota pero gracias por todo**

Era así como Roboppy terminaba su viaje al fin. Disfrutando de aquellas maravillosas oportunidades que le ofrecieron y desapareciendo siendo el mismo y no otra persona. Disfrutando de la compañía de su amo y de aquel Ignis que nunca lo dejo, con el que siempre quería estar. Protegiendo a los que quería y aliviando el dolor de aquellos dos que en algún momento, se tendrían que enfrentar al gran dolor dentro de sus corazones.

Era así como terminaba el viaje del pequeño robot que llegó lejos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Aún hay muchas historias por las que tengo que terminar de escribir y editar. Varias de esas son de Vrains. Así que, espero que les guste y preparen sus pañuelos porque les aseguro, se van a soltar a llorar.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 26 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
